


Sinful

by Otaku_Girl2176



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: There's A LOT of sex/smut in this.But know that in a relationship, sex isn't everything. (not that I explain it very well...)MARCOXACE YAOI ONLY.If you read this, you're a reble."WHY?!"Because you shouldn't be reading this. *Lenny face*WELCOME TO THE CLUB!Please don't hurt me...(actual summary)Marco has been having 'forbidden' dreams about Ace, his youngest brother with freckles, a bright smile, hard abs, nice ass- ANYWAY!One night, his dreams turns out to be reality...Little does he know, Ace feels the same way.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. It's Not What You Think!

🔥Ace's POV🔥  
\-------------------------

I never thought it could actually happen...

I might not be very smart but I'm not naïve...

But I just know that I want this...  
I want his touch...I want him to call out my name and feel his warmth....

But I never thought it would actually happen...

...

..

.

"Ahh...Ma-Marco...Don't...Don't-Ah Stop!"

"Shhh...not so loud, yoi. Others will hear."

With deep breaths I panted.   
With one hand he slowly caress my face as he planted light feathery kisses on my neck, and the other hand was pinching and pulling on my nipple.

He moved his right knee between my legs and grained.

"Mmm...Not-Ah-not there hm-!"

"I'm sorry, yoi. I can't hold back any longer, I've wanted this for so long , yoi." He whispered in front of my ear, his warmth breath sending shivers down my spine. "And I know you want this too." He smirked so evil I can't!

Our lips met in a rough yet soft, passionate kiss, his eyes that reflected the sky and the sea, the colour of freedom stared straight into my own orbs of silver so full of lust.

When our lips parted he shoved two fingers into my mouth and told me to suck, and so I did without any resistance.   
My mind was all fuzzy and I felt dampness within my boxers, he took his fingers out of my mouth, a string of saliva connecting it until it broke.  
And the next thing I knew is that his index finger was shoved up my ass with so much force I yelped, biting my lower lip to try and muffle my voice.

"Mmm! N-No... Don'T! Ah...can-t STOP!"

I was about to cum when.

"Hmhmhm...not yet, yoi."

Marco grabbed my groin with his hand and held it tightly. So tight I couldn't come and that was it.  
A wave of pleasure washed through me battled by the urge to come and the second finger that was shoved in my hole.

My legs gave out and my body collided with his.

"Ah ha No－(gasp) M-Marco..." I had no strength in my legs. Our bare chest pressed tightly together while his warm breath tinkles my neck. I barely registered what he was saying as my mind grew hazier and cold started creeping in.

"Your absolutely gorgeous like this, yoi." 

...  
..  
.

As soon as those words left his mouth...

.  
..  
...

I woke up.  
...   
..   
. 

I sat right up, blanker falling to the floor.  
My heart was racing a marathon. I kept trying to catch my breath. But the more I tried, the more it seamed impossible.

I looked down. Down. Down. Till I reached in between my legs. An embarrassingly dark wet spot was there on my red boxers and I only grew more embarrassed when I recalled my dream.

'I can't believe I just had a wet dream about Marco!!'

Both my hands went up to hide my face as I hunched forward and closed my legs so they weren't spread open. But when I did that, I felt my half hard cock and couldn't believe my body hadn't had enough yet.

I was afraid to touch myself. Afraid of what might go through my head of I do. But I knew it was the only way to get it to go soft again. -at least that was what Dadan told me-   
But then I remembered how a cold shower sometimes helped too. Although cold has no effect on me, might as well try anyway, right?

So, I got up to put on some clothes. Just my yellow button up shirt and cargo shorts. Not bothering to change my underwear.

Hoping the showers were empty,  
I made my way silently towards the showers, glad no one was in the hallways.

Slipping into the showers, I got my shower supplies and started taking of my button up shirt.

That was when the door creaked open.

Startled, I turned around so fast the room became a blur for a second.

There, in all his pineapple glory, was Marco. The. Frigging. Turkey. Object of my secret -hopefully it will stay that way- fantasies. 

"Ace, yoi." The moment I snapped out of my daze, HE WAS FIVE INCHES FROM MY FACE!   
"Are you alright, yoi? Your face is red, did you catch a cold, yoi?"

'Holy meat, I can smell his manly layer of sweat and the ocean~'

Marco then proceeded to press our foreheads together, (I shall forever denie making 'squeak' noise) he hummed lowly and with the sexist voice I had ever heard, he mumbled, "You might have a slight fever, but it's hard to tell whether or not it's your normal temperature with your devil fruit, yoi." 

'Oh my god I'm breathing the same air as him!!!!! Pls don't get a boner. Pls don't get a boner. Please don't get a fucking boner in front of him!!!!!!'

"Ace, yoi?"

"I'm fine!" I blurted out the words before I could adjust the volume. "I'll just take a shower now, see ya!"

But I slipped on something and on instinct, grabbed the closest thing beside me. I ended up dragging a surprised Marco down with me.

'who the hell left a bar of soap on the frigging floor?!' I cursed, "Sorry, Marco." I apologised, but as soon as I opened my eyes, his own stared right into mine. Marco was on top of me. His lips were just an inch away from mine. So close, that if I just tilt my head up slightly, our lips would brush against each other.

My heart thumped so loudly in my chest that I feared he might hear it. But that wasn't my only problem...  
His knee was WAY too close to my groin! Not close enough to feel how hard I am, but close enough to touch it if he moved his knee forward even slightly. Which is bad, cuz he'd have to if he wanted to get off me.

"It's fine, yoi. More importantly, are you alright, yoi?" He asked, starting to get off the floor.

"NO, WAIT!" I yelled, both hands shooting right up to Marco's shoulders, holding the shocked blonde in place. "Just...um, le-let me wiggle out from here first..." I shuttered, starting to push myself up to get away. 

BIG MISTAKE. A good mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

As soon as I pushed myself onto my elbows, my forehead connected with his lips and I froze. Just froze.  
My face was probably putting tomatoes to shame as I could feel my whole head heat up. I held my breath, slightly afraid.

Me, Portgas D. 'FireFist' Ace. Afraid. 

Marco removed his lips from my forehead after he realised, I wasn't going to move an inch. The action caused him to bring his right knee forward to keep his balance as he straightened. 

But once his knee was where it was in my dream, he completely froze...

'I'm so fucked...'

I avoided his azure eyes as they stared at me, my face felt so hot I'm surprised my head didn't burst into flames. 

Then, "Ace, yoi." he spoke...   
"Your... Hard?" He questioned, and maybe I imagined the mischief in his voice but damn... How can one man turn me on so much?! 

Then as if to literally make it worst, he rubbed me there with his knee in a circular motion, making me moane at the friction, and this time my face actually did burst into flames... 

'Damn it brain! Wake the fuck up!' 

Marco seamed to had gotten his answer. His eyes - not that I could see them- held lust as he contemplated something. 

Before I knew it, he had locked the entrance door and we were both in the shower stall farthest from it, my yellow button up shirt lying forgotten outside, while my stupid brain was still on useless mode. I just stayed where Marco left me, leaning against the wall. When it finally started working again, Marco had already locked the stall's door with a click... 

'Damn it! I need to explain this to him, he probably thinks I got hard because of him! Well I did... BUT HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!' 

"M-Marco w-wait!"

'Why am I shuttering?!' 

"It's, this is not what you think! I-I I was gonna deal with it with a cold shower but then you came in and and I-I this... Ugh... This isn't!" As I rambled, Marco turned the water on and smashed his lips against mine, it stopped me from my incoherent ramblings but it also stopped my brain again... Damn it... 

His full lips were warm against my own, his hands rested against my hips, pulling me closer. He bit my bottom lip, drawing out a moan from me, before skillfully slipping his tongue in to play with mine. He explored every inch of my mouth. 

His hands started moving, one went to play with my right nipple, causing me to shutter and moan more while the other stayed on the back of my head, gripping loosely on a fist full of my hair that was getting damp by the shower's stream. Admits our kissing, I somehow managed to remove his purple jacket and blue slash. Letting them both drop to the wet floor. 

The kiss ended with a wet pop, a string of sliva connected our tongues, his azue eyes stared into my silver ones. This time, I didn't look away. 

He peppered my cheek, jaw and neck with kisses, before softly nipping on my collarbone and making his way downwards, reaching my abdomen muscles. Marking me as his hands wandered down with him.

My head leaned back against the cool wall as my hands gripped softly at his shoulders. I was being ravaged by Marco and I couldn't do anything about it, not with my brain in narvana. But then again... Do I really want him to stop? 

Marco palmed me through my black cargo shorts, the fabric getting wet by both the shower's steam and my cum stained underwear. Marco smirked, "Oh? So wet already, yoi? Looks like our innocent little brother isn't so innocent after all." He said in a deep throaty voice. Hands working to remove my orange belt. 

"It's not, I, it..." I wined, "Damn it, my heads all fuzzy, Marco..." 

He looked shocked to see my cum stained underwear before I told him in an embarrassed, slightly higher than normal pitched voice, "I had a wet dream." 

Marco swallowed, his adams apple bobbing with the motion. "I take it back, yoi." He said, leaning in closer, "You're far more innocent then we realised." And he buried his nose into the dark wet spot of my red boxers, taking in my sent with a deep breath. "Unlike me, yoi." His throaty voice sent vibrations through me, making me shutter more. 

Marco started mouthing the outline of my hard cock through the fabric, sucking and rubbing with his tongue. His lazy eyed smirk on his lips, "You taste delicious, yoi."

He started playing with my back side too, squeezeing my butt cheeks and playing with the rim of my asshole with his thumbs. He coated three fingers in sliva and cum, before slowly slipping his pointer finger inside of me. It stung a bit. The feeling foreign and strange, but it was bareable. 

He pushed in all the way to the last knuckle and out till the tip of his finger. He repeated the motion until I was relaxed and then added another finger. Doing the same thing, but this time adding a scissoring and hooking motion. 

He added the third and pushed in deeper. Spreading me wider and making me gasp for air. 

Suddenly, he pressed something inside of me and my legs gave out from under me, but he held me up by my thigh. 

"Wha... What's..." I slurred, panting heavily. 

"That's your prostate, yoi. It's a place that makes you feel really good when I press it." And he pushed at that exact same spot again, making my back arch as I moaned. "Just like that, yoi." 

He abused that same bundle of nerves until I started shaking, I was at the edge of cumming for the second time that night when he pulled out completely. I wined at the feeling of emptiness, denied of my orgasm. 

He stood up and I got rid of his yellow belt, his own erection making a budge in his purple pants. He picked me up and layed me down on my back, facing him as the warm shower water sprayed just between my spread thighs. He took off my combat boots and red beaded necklace and finally got rid of my stained boxers, my erection sprung free and slapped against my stomach with how hard I was. 

He placed a hand on my knee, spreading my legs wider as he took in the view of my naked body. Enjoying the marks he left behind. He licked his lips as he got rid of the rest of his clothing in record timing. 

He kissed me deeply as he lined us up, I kissed him back hungrily and rapped both arms around his neck as he slowly pushed his way in.

It burned. Marco was fucking huge and it hurt a lot. I broke the kiss with a pained groan, "Hurts..."  
And he whispered words of encouragements beside my ear. Telling me to relax. 

He took my erection into his hand and stroked it slowly, numbing the pain I felt. The tip went in, then the rest followed. He stopped when he was fully in, giving me the time I needed to catch my breath and adjust around him. 

He started moving in a slow, steady pase when I nodded to signify I was ready. The discomfort went away after a while and was replaced by pleasure. Marco quickened his pase and lifted the back of my left knee onto his shoulder, positioning himself better and thrusting in. 

He found my prostate and quickened his paste. Automatically aiming every thrust he made to pound into it. I gasped for breath as I moaned, begging him to go faster. 

"Marco, Marco, Marco!" I repeated like a broken record player. 

"Ace, yoi. Your so tight around me, so hot and ugh fuck... Your taking me in so nicely, so perfectly, yoi." 

The shower water streamed down Marco's back, making things not exactly slippery, but not dry ether. It was perfect. 

"Ah! Please! More, Marco more! Ha-harder! AH!" 

Marco pulled out till the very tip of his cock and then slammed back in till the very base, skin slapped against skin and we both chanted each others name. 

I was close, I could feel it. And Marco was too. 

I felt my prostate being pounded harder and was trying drsperately not to cum just yet, wanting this to last longer. But I couldn't. I was pushed over the edge by a particularly hard thrust and I came with Marco's name on my lips, without having my front touched. My orgasm caused me to tighten around Marco suddenly and the blonde came inside me after a few quick thrusts. I felt my stomach warm up and buldge slightly, feeling strange but it was a good kind of strange. 

We both panted, I felt like I was floating on a cloud, my body weightless but without energy to move. Marco cleaned us both up, spreading me again to get his cum out of me, apologising, "... for forgetting to pull out, yoi." 

I could only shake my head as a reply. Then everything went black...


	2. I Didn't Mean To (Fuck You)

I woke up well rested and comfortable, but in a bed that wasn't my own. I looked around as best as I could and realised I was in Marco's room.

'Marco's room... Holy meat I'm in Marco's bed...' 

I felt my face heat up a little at the realization of it. 

Speaking of Marco, said man was sitting at the foot of the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. 

He was mumbling words, too softly for me to hear everything. 

"... It wasn't... Fuck... Messed up...wasn't.... Dream.... This time.... Raped him..." 

"Marco?" I called out to him, voice a little horse. I sat up to hear better and to get a better look, only to gasp and groan at the pain that shot up through my entire body and flopped back down onto the bed.  
Panting a little. 

Marco turned around so fast his neck made a cracking sound. It was unsettling, but hey, he's Marco... He can break his pineapple and continue on like nothing happened. 

'Doesn't make it any less unsettling...' 

"Don't get up, yoi!" Before I new it he was on top of me again. "I... Didn't really hold back and... There was some blood...yoi."

"I'm alright. It stings a little, but I'll live!" I felt funny, like I wanted to giggle or something. I held my lips tightly pressed together though. Some how feeling... Shy... 

"I'm so sorry, yoi..." Marco whispered sincerely, eyes reflecting guilt and regret. I didn't know why, but I knew it was directed at me.

I couldn't understand why though... The sex was good. He was the one who made the first move.. I think? Then there was the kissing which had to mean something... Right? 

Unless... 

"Do you... regret it?" I asked hesitantly, my voice barely even a whisper. But he caught it, he always does.

"Of course, yoi! Ace I'm so so sorry... I didn't mean to do what I did, yoi. I-" 

I wasn't even listening to him anymore. His reply hurt... I wasn't expecting rejection to hurt so much... But it does. And I don't like it... 

"Ace, Ace, Ace, please look at me, yoi." Marco pleaded. He tilted my head up to look at him. I hadn't realised I had looked down, or that I had started crying... 

I don't like these feelings... I don't like the way I'm showing my weakness, by crying! I hate seeing Marco plead for me to stop my tears. Hate his apologies... 

I hate myself... 

I got off the bed, planning to make a run for it to my room. But sitting up hurt. Standing was unbearable. Walking, down right impossible. 

My legs gave out and my body fell to the floor, hard. All my life, my legs carried me through the hard times. I relied on my body when I couldn't rely on anyone or anything else. Now... Now is no different! 

It hurt, but I got up. My legs were shaking... But I got to my room that was opposite Marco's. I hadn't knotice I wasn't wearing anything... 

I got to my bed, curled up and cried it all out...   
'That was my first time... Marco was my first time and he didn't even like it!' 

My sobs were muffled by my pillow. 'He didn't even help me up... He's probably disgusted by me and my body!' My body from waist down hurt really bad, and my legs felt sore, but I've had worst... My chest burned. I really hate feeling like this... 

Before sleep took my mind away, one last thought came to me. I didn't know why but...   
'But I don't regret it...' 

. 

..

... 

Morning came, my body stopped hurting, but I still felt kinda sore.  
We should've reached the island by now, second division finished stock count and all that they needed to do prior the day before so we have the day free. 

'I don't want to see Marco today...' 

Before I knew what I was doing, I had already thrown on a pair of boxers, shorts and a short sleeve shirt and made my way, running off the ship, headed to who knows where. I found achors apond achors of fruit trees. Each one exotic. That was when my stomach made itself known and I felt how empty it was.   
'There's fruit all around me, I might as well eat them.'

I was finishing with my 3rd tree when I heard a branch breaking, followed by footsteps. 

"Ace, yoi."

I could feel myself frown. "Shoo! Begone, stupid turkey!" I demanded (playfully), throwing the fruit core at Marco, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Marco didn't dodge what so ever. He just... Stood there and let the core bounce off his head. 

It felt like hours had passed - though it had only been a couple of minutes- before Marco asked,  
"Can I join you, yoi?" 

I said nothing, hopping onto another exotic fruit tree. I plucked a fruit and patted the space beside me. "You waiting for the fruits to rot? Get over here already stupid..." I said looking away, taking a bite out of the sweet, crunchy fruit. 

At first, Marco just stared, dumbfounded. Before he transformed into his phoenix form and flew next to me. He too, plucked a fruit and started eating, looking less tense. But I knew something was still on his mind. It was obvious by the way he would flinch whenever I shifted to ease the pain from my behind. 

We ate in a sorta comfortable yet awkward silence for a while. Or rather, a long while, cuz when I next looked up, the tree no longer had fruit... 

That was when I realised how hot I felt... It felt like my insides were boiling. I also felt kinda dizzy or rather, tipsy...   
"Let's... Let's head back to the ship..." I slurred. 

The next moments were a blur of clothes being torn off and suddenly, I was on the ground, lying on my back. Marco on top of me. Shock in his eyes. 

"M-Marco? What ar-Ahh!" 

I couldn't move. I didn't dare move, not with two of Marco's fingers shoved up my ass!

"A-Ace I swear, I'm not doing this on purpose, yoi. I'm sorry, I have no control, yoi!" 

"A-ah! Nnn!"   
My body reacted without my consent, I had no control! And by the looks of it, neither did Marco over his own body... 

I could feel it all. My legs spreading on their own, as Marco entered me deeper and deeper still. I was stretched open, breathless gasps leaving me. It hurt, but it felt so good. So right. Those skilled fingers found my prostate with ease, another finger soon joined them in their eger jabbing.

"Aaahh M-Marco no! Not, don't, Can't! Nnn!" I couldn't form a proper sentence, my mind was literally blank. All I could think of was Marco and how much I wanted him to literally fuck me.

So, when those long, slender fingers pulled out, I couldn't hold in a whine.  
My disappointment was cut short by something much bigger entering me, stuffing me full and causing me to gasp for air, almost chocking on it. My hands were gripping tightly apon fists fulls of grass, while my eyes watered with tears of pleasure and pain.

Strangled moans escaped my troat. While strings of curses and apologies exploded from Marco's. It took all my will power to not shout at Marco to "Shut the fuck up!" Oh wait...I just did. Marco's mouth closed with an audible click, his hips started moving soon after. 

I gasped breathlessly at every pull and moaned at every thrust.   
My vision went white when Marco started sucking, pinching and biting on my erected nipples. The thrusting quickened into an almost ruthless pase. 

My moan started turning into desperate gasps for air, Marco kept hitting onto a bundle of nerves that made my hips buckle up, he's so deep inside me. 

It wasn't long before I felt that familiar pooling in my groin, followed soon after by a shiver and it was like an explosion went through my lower half. The pleasure had built up too much and we both came together. Thick, cloudy warm cum splattered on my stomach and chest, while Marco came inside me, filling me up deeper, deeper and deeper still. 

I felt exhausted, but in a good way. My legs twitched. My tummy felt so warm and my heart rate wouldn't calm down. My knuckles were starting to turn white with how hard I was clutching the grass. Letting go, I took a deep breath. Not expecting the sudden pulse of satisfaction. 

Marco rolled to his side while I laid on my back. We panted, trying to recover from our high. 

"We should get back..." I said breathlessly, turning my head, searching for the shorts I had worn today. Not daring to get up just yet. 

Marco recovered fast and had found our clothes, tossing me my black shorts and... Ruined... Boxers. I burnt the latter and was about to put on the former when my body started to calm down and the pain finally registered. 

Marco, stupid mother hen that he is. Noticed. That's not the worst part, the embarrassment can't touch me. If it did, it was because Marco had disided to clean me. Using his purple jacket. His favourite purple jacket. 

When he was finally done, I started to stand.   
'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!' Ran like a mantra in my head.   
But I stood up anyway. The pain seemed to triple as I fought to stand up straight, but I couldn't. On the first step my knees gave out and I started to fall forwards. 

Marco caught me. He held me tightly, back pressed against his chest. My legs kept trembling, my breathing was labored and my whole body felt sore and just... Painful. 

The only solace I had was Marco's warmth. We stayed like that until I started breathing normally again. What he did next, surprised me more than the hug did. 

Without turning me, Marco brought his arm to the back of my knees and scoped me up, bridal style. 

He started carrying me back to the ship and wouldn't put me down no matter how much I protested.   
I gave up after the 80th "No, yoi."  
And at some point, fell asleep.   
... 

.. A little extra for my Rebles~

. 

Ace fell asleep as Marco carried him back. Some passing brothers were worried, but Marco waved them off.

Marco got Ace to his room, unwilling to leave him by himself. There was also the matter of the...blood. 

Marco used to be head doctor and navigator before the crew got so big. And with his background, there was no way he'd leave Ace the way he was. He got the first aid kit he keeps around just in case and wasted no time to tend to Ace.

Marco only felt dred, regret and disgusted at himself. He had really hurt Ace, his little brother... Pain is going to be inevitable for Ace when he wakes up.

Once he was done making sure Ace wouldn't get an infection,   
Marco rubbed a generous amount of oilment inside of Ace to soothe the pain. It caused Ace to moan, shutter and whimper, but it was necessary. 

At the end, Marco's only thoughts were 'We shouldn't be together... I'm only hurting him... He doesn't feel the same way, yoi...' 

Unknowing of the younger's feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering, "Why the heck did they bang after eating fruit?" The explanation is in the next chapter. (which might be done sometime this year...) 
> 
> And if you're wondering "Why Ace falls asleep right after they bang like ALL THE DAMN TIME?!" 
> 
> I'll explain it now, orgasms makes him feel relaxed and so frigging good~
> 
> Plus why the hell not.
> 
> Oh and, one more thing:)  
> (Marco heals. Who says his powers can't restore stamina :P)


	3. I Love You Damn It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut  
> I just got the will to continue where I left off 😆

Fiery orange and golden light shown in from the window when I next woke up, it was around dinner time. I felt sore all over and my body was in pain by just laying there. My head was clear though. And it was telling me not to move. AT ALL.

I should have probably listened to my head, cause when I moved to sit up, a gut wenching pain crashed through my body. From the tip of my toes to the temples of my head. My lower abdomen hurt the most.

I flopped back down with a hiss, shut eyes, clenched teeth and- _'Holy body aching meat it hurts like hell on a bad day!'._ -An aching, sore, painful everything.

After the wave of unbearable-for-a-normal-human pain subsided, I started panting heavily with tears in my eyes.   
_'OK, no getting up then. Actually, no moving at all then. Except hands...maybe a leg or two...hich!...OK, maybe not...'_

I looked around, I was inside Marco's room. _'How many times have I woken up in here again?'_ Only this time, Marco wasn't there. My chest suddenly felt as if Jozu was on it in diamond form. I hate it. How many times must I feel this way until it'll go away...Marco... He doesn't feel the same way I do...

I tried going back to sleep, but found myself counting the planks that made the ceiling of Marco's room.

I was halfway through when Marco came in with two trays of food. It smelled delicious and my stomach thought so too.

"Good to know your stomach's awake, yoi. Can you sit up?"

I remembered my latest attempt for a 90° angle and would have shuttered at the thought if I was as dumb as most thought I was. Instead, I settled for a verbal "No."

And if it had sounded as pitiful as I had heard it, Marco didn't say anything. Which I was grateful for.

Marco nodded before he set both trays on the nightstand. He then got three pillows that looked as soft as marshmallows and placed them on the floor.

"I'll help you sit up, yoi." He said, already moving to help me lift my upper body. He then proceeded to place the pillows behind my back, and wow were they soft! Perks of being first mate!

He handed me my first plate and we ate in silence, until Marco asked me if it still hurts. _'Duh.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. He seemed to get the message and we fell back into an awkward silence.

When we were done eating, Marco took the plates and trays back to the kitchens. Leaving me alone to count planks again...which was stupid...

...

..

.

I must've fallen asleep again, 'cuz it was morning when I awoke. Which means it's been two days since we've docked. And it's time to investigate the island.

I got ready, as ready as I can get with my butt cursing me. I walked onto deck and met up with my division. I gave them orders not to fool around, and that they can do it after they've handed in their reports. Some gave me worried glances for some reason, and it made me slightly...self conscious...

"Is something wrong?" I asked, one of them, James, pointed at my neck, which confused me...until I remembered past...events...

I felt my face heat up and combust into flames. Some of my division members laughed as I ran back inside to find a mirror.

.

..

...

After the whole fiasco on deck, I managed to complete my duties as second division commander. All that was left was the paper work...

I sighed as I started making my way back to Moby, checking my division's reports along the way.

Our task was to make sure there aren't any enemies hiding, no dictators and no illegal business. Which, is kinda ironic.

As my eyes were on reports, I ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Looking up, my grey eyes met gorgeous cyan ones. Honestly, I can never get tired, or used to seeing them.

"It's fine, yoi." Marco reassured. He held something that looked like a fruit, getting a closer look, Ace saw that it was the same fruit that they had eaten yesterday.

With wide eyes, Ace took a step back and started making his way towards Moby again, he didn't notice the sad eyes on him, or the woman that suddenly grabbed him. Ace was surprised, he nearly dropped the reports and made an embarrassing sound, but luckily for him, the woman started talking right away.

"Ho, ho, ho! A good one! You ate it! I can see it, ho, ho, ho!!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have the power to ship two people, as long as they eat my fruits! Ho ho ho!"

I didn't know what she meant, but suddenly, Marco was grabbing her, demanding answers.

She gave them very hurriedly, obviously caught off guard, she told us that she had eaten the Bang-Bang No Mi, a devil fruit.

If two people eat the fruit she makes, they will get intimate with each other, and the effects vary depending on how close the two are.

So... _'It's her fault!'_ I thought, angry.

"B-but you two had fun yeah? The f-fruits not all bad, you two-"

"Silence, yoi!"

Seeing Marco so angry was a new thing, he was livid.

"Marco-"

"I would have never done that to Ace, we **didn't** have fun, yoi!"

My chest hurt at that, I felt my eyes sting as his words replayed in my head...

"I love you damn it!" I shouted at him, and before anything else could be said or happen, I ran. Me, Portgas D. Ace, ran from something I didn't want to fight.

Why the fuck did I even think something could come out of this...why did I hope...

This...'love'...it hurts so much.

I don't want it.

...

..

.

Marco stood dumbfounded. _'Ace... Loves me?'_ He thought, before turning back to the woman, "Is this also due to your devil fruit?!"

"N-no! I swear!"

She then proceeded to tell Marco about her powers, how only those who love each other from the start will have sex there and then, and how platonic friends will only kiss, while strangers will hug.

It was a stupid fruit.

But... _'Ace loves me.'_

Marco couldn't help the joy that erupted in his chest, he ran off in the direction Ace did, towards the forest.

He stopped for nothing, using haki to sense Ace's presence. He managed to catch up to the younger by flying over the forest instead of running though it, and when he did find Ace, he swooped down and tackled him.

The two rolled several meters on the ground, both unhurt because of their fruits.

"LET ME GO!!" Ace kicked and screamed, his eyes suspiciously moist.

"No, yoi. I'm-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID TURKEY!!!" He flamed up, but Marco didn't bulge from his position on Ace, his hands holding onto both of Ace's above the ravine's head.

Ace trashed around, trying and failing to break free, he was stubborn and didn't give up, but Marco was way over his level... He couldn't break free. And if that scared him... Just a little... He pushed it down. Along with the tears that fought to come out.

Marco thought of ways to get Ace to calm down, he was using haki to keep the younger from running away again, but he didn't want to hurt the person he loves, so he took in a deep breath, and confessed. "I love you, Portgas D. Ace, yoi."

Ace stilled at the words, eyes wide, teary and staring Marco straight in the eye. Marco held his gaze, but before he could say anything else, Ace frowned, "Liar!!" And he continued trying to break free, "Let me go already, damn it!-" if the end sounded as hurt is Ace himself heard it, then maybe that's why Marco's hold loosened.

Ace managed to free his arms with Marco caught off guard, but that wasn't enough, Marco pinned him down again, this time on his front.

And he leaned down, speaking into Ace's ear, "I love you, I really do, yoi."

"Stop it- don't lie..." Ace couldn't stop the tears this time, he was spent, he just wants to... To... He doesn't know what he wants anymore.

"I'm not lying, yoi." Marco layed his head on Ace's, "Please hear me out..."

Ace ended up relaxing under Marco, stilling and breathing deeply, "What?" He eventually asked.

Marco felt relieved, "I have been having... Dreams about you, yoi. And in them, they always felt so real, I ended up being unable to differentiate between dream and reality. Not until I convinced myself that what was happening wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Those dreams soon turned into lucid dreams, where I could control anything and everything... Which is why... That day when I found you with a hard on in the showers... I believed myself to be dreaming, and I... Raped you, yoi..."

Ace didn't move, choosing to listen to Marco silently, and things slowly started to make sense.

"After we had sex in the showers, you passed out, and I was confused, since my dreams normally ended then and there after I had... Pleasured us both, but when nothing happened, I panicked, yoi. I brought you back to my room, and stabbed my hand with my pen."

Ace's breath hitched at the mental image.

"But I felt the pain, I really wasn't dreaming. The realization hit me, and I... I felt disgusted at myself, yoi... I had raped you... I-I"

"I liked it." Ace said casually.

Marco's eyes widened, "You..."

"It felt good."

Marco had no words, Ace had just said... And... Oh fuck he feels happy... Relieved... Hopeful.

"Continue..."

"I... Well after the realization and you woke up, I-"

"You said you regretted it..."

"Because I had taken advantage of you, yoi! I swear, it wasn't because I didn't like you, I regretted our first time being non consensual, yoi."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I wanted to apologize again... So I looked for you in the woods... But tgen the fruit happened and we... I ended up raping you again... I couldn't control myself, and cursed myself for liking it, yoi."

Ace blushed, "I liked it too... But I can do without the pain after I woke up..."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't say it."

"B-"

"No. I love you, it felt good, it was the fruit and your dream's fault, but hey... Now... At least we know we both feel the same way..." Ace's voice gradually lost it's firmness, him getting redder with each word. "So... Could you get off me now? The ground's not all that comfortable."

Marco did just that, although flustered. The two ended up sitting crossed leged across from each other, before Marco took a dare.

"Ace?"

Ace hummed.

"Can I kiss you, yoi?"

Ace blushed harder, eyes on the ground, before nodding.

Marco took Ace's face into his hand, and leaned in, lips touched shyly, before pressing together firmly.

The two finally shared their first intentional kiss, expected and accepted by both parties.

"I love you too."


End file.
